


Love or Loathe

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bath Sex, Bedroom Sex, Caught in the Act, F/M, Quiet Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, snuggle time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Kevin, Howie, Brian, AJ and Nick wanna spend some time with their wives before they leave for their 12th world tourDNA, only for them getting caught in the act!





	1. Kevin, Kristin, Mason and Maxwell

Laying on the couch, Kevin was reading a music sheet he had written when he lift his head up by the sound of heels clicking. Figuring that it was Kristin, he put the sheet down on the coffee table before sitting up and stretched his arms behind his head just as someone clears their throat.

"Hey, sexy." Kevin double-take at the sight of his wife standing in the doorway, naked with her arm above her head and a sultry look on her face.

"Ooh..."

Kristin giggled as she stroll across the room towards her husband, slowly running her hands through her blonde hair while showcasing her lips in a sexy pout. Kevin caught his breath as Kristin sat next to him while putting her legs up on his lap.

"What are you up to?"

"I-I was..." Kevin stuttered at his words, taking a glance at her body as Kristin tilt sideways, crossing her legs. “Well, I…the tour…I…”

"Baby, you feeling okay?" Kristin stroke his face before Kevin clears his throat. Suddenly he could not remember what he was doing just now. He put his hands on her legs and made his way down to her ankles. "Babe?"

"Sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful." he said as they kissed.

"God, Kev, you're kinda making me..." Kristin's cheeks turned red as Kevin pulled her close.

"I'm serious." He chuckled, kissing her neck. "Hey, Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." he said, she smiled.

"I love you too." she said as they kissed softly and passionately.

She moaned against him as her hands roam around his body, pulling onto his shirt and removing it from his body. She pushed him down on the couch, straddling his waist before softly kissing his chest and trailing kisses down his torso. She sat up, played with his belt, finally pulling his pants down to his knees before he sat up and took her into a deep kiss, running his fingers through her hair.

His hands grazed her hips, began to suck gently on her neck, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his dark hair. He moved his other hand up to squeeze her breast lightly, a soft moan escaped her lips, using his thumb to tease her nipple. He put his hand in the small of her back, flipping them over and lying her down on the couch before he kicked his jeans off, and she gasped at how hard he was. He chuckled at her and pulled her by her thighs, before arching her towards him and felt her shudder as he entered her. Her head fell back and she whimpered, biting her bottom lip as he began to move. The long, slow thrusts felt like torture to her just as he turned them over again.

He softly began to kiss and suck on her neck, she moaned softly. His thrusting became harder and quicker, they both moaned softly, holding each other. Things were heating up so much, that they didn't hear what appear to be collars jingling and two pairs of footsteps coming up the hallway, thinking they would be alone for a couple of minutes, they hadn't even noticed someone in the doorway.

Maxwell gasped and his small hand flew to his mouth. "Mom, Dad?" Mason asked, eyes wide at the scene before holding his brother close.

Kevin and Kristin's eyes snapped open and quickly separated, before seeing their sons frozen in shock! Noticing they were still both completely bare, they frantically grab a nearby blanket from the couch and wrapped themselves up.

"Oh my God! Mason?" Kristin moved her hands instantly off Kevin and over her chest, humiliated.

"Max...What you doing here?" Kevin asked, sitting up with the sheet bunched on his waist, red on his cheeks.

"I...We...we were looking for you." Max stuttered, Mason was trembling.

The silence in the air was deafening and awkward, before Mason suddenly ran out and Maxwell goes after him just as Kevin and Kristin scrambled to get off the couch.

"No, boys, wait up!" Kristin gripping the sheet to her body.

"Boys, wait!" Kevin pulled his boxers on as he ran out and Kristin followed. She grabbed her robe hanging on the closet door, puts it on and ran up the stairs to catch up with Kevin, wearing his robe tightly around him.

"Mas?" Kevin yelled out.

"Max?" Kristin check their sons' rooms, both were empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mason and Maxwell, still stunned, frightened and completely mortified, was hiding in the closet of their playroom, hearing their parents calling for them.

"Mas, Max, where are you?" Kevin called out.

"God, why now? Mason, Maxwell?" Kristin entered the boys' playroom.

Maxwell started to whimpered before Mason covered his mouth as they hear their parents searching the entire room until they stopped in front of the closet.

"Think they're in here?" Kristin asked.

"I hope so." Kevin grabbed the door knob and opened it to see their boys holding one another. "Hey, you two."

Kevin carefully pulled Maxwell out in his arms while Kristin pulled Mason out in a hug, carrying both boys out the closet.

"Hey, look you guys, about what you saw between me and your mom, that was, uh...it's..." Kevin struggles to say after he and his family sat down, embarrassed as Kristin who was trying to hide her face. "Your mom and I didn't wanna frighten you in any way."

"Well, you kinda did." Mason hug his knees to his chest just as Maxwell begins weeping until Kristin pulls him close.

"We kinda figure, but it was just...something between me and your dad, something that is really private." Kristin softly stroke Maxwell's arm to calm him down.

"How private?"

"Meaning that your mother and I just need privacy time for us, like just the two of us." Kevin reassures to Mason, still mixed with emotion.

"Okay, this is making me kinda sick." Maxwell winced.

"Uh, I think I should let you talk with your dad." Kristin gets up with Maxwell and walks out of the room.

"Look, Mas," Kevin spoke as Mason look up at his dad. "About what you saw between your mother and I was nothing bad, you know that?"

"Okay, but she wasn't wearing anything, and neither were you." Mason nearly threw up in his mouth. "I'm not sure if there's anything to talk about it. Do I need to know?"

"Yes, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset or scared or anything."

"Then what?" Mason waited for his dad to answer.

"Uh, well, it's just your mother and I love each other as much as we love you and Max. And as much as it was horrible for you and your brother to see, it was actually a special time for happy couples."

"So, it was a certain time for parents to be together?"

"Correct, something that you will understand when you're older." Kevin replied. "You understand what I'm saying, Mas?"

Mason nodded before giving his dad a hug as Kristin peeks into the room with Maxwell and the entire family step out of the room.

*******************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************************************

Later that night, Kristin goes to check on the boys before heading off to bed. Mason was quietly asleep in his room as Kristin quietly shut the door before going to Maxwell's room. Kevin was tucking Max in just as he fell peacefully asleep, place a kiss on his forehead and stand up to head towards Kristin who stood in the doorway.

"Mason's asleep."

"That's good." Kevin close Maxwell's door very quietly as the two walked over to their room. "God, I can't believe our boys actually caught us together."

Kristin sat down on their bed in disbelief. "I know, that was so humiliating, for them and for us."

"I'm just glad we address the situation without upsetting them or getting angry." Kevin locked the door behind them, before sitting down next to Kristin.

"Me too." She placed a hand in his robe as the two look at each other. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What was with the music sheet?"

“Well, I was going over the song lyrics for the _DNA_ tour, so I wouldn't forget the words on stage." Kevin said.

"I see. But I know you guys were gonna be great in Europe." Kristin gives a smile, stroking his face.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He pulled her towards him, pressing his forehead on hers.

“I love you,” she whispered.

"I love you, too, baby." He whispered back, before putting his lips on hers.

Removing their robes, the couple fell on the bed into each other's arms. Kristin sat up as she saw her husband scaled her hips with his hands, causing her to immediately rise to orgasm. Kevin wrapped his arms around his wife, easily slid into her, and they both moaned as he moved in and out.

“Fuck…Oh, God...Kevin…” she lets out a feral moan, carefully not to wake their boys up.

“When I saw you…in the office…I just wanted you so damn bad…” he gasped as he thrust into her again and again.

She grabbed onto his broad shoulders as he lightly grab onto her right foot. It was a close mix of pleasure and pain. Their breathing grew more labored and neither spoke. His mouth moved from her neck to her chest and suck on it, she moaned softly, moving her arm above her head with her fingers tangled in her hair. His thrusting became harder and quicker, they moaned softly, the bed rocking lightly against the wall. He grabbed the sheets and tightened his fist around them with one final groan, Kristin's head fell back and he fell flat against her, they lied there panting heavily, he rested his head on his pillow.

Catching their breath, Kevin noticed his wife's eyes turned heavy before she softly drift to sleep. He pulled the sheet off, carefully pick her up and placed her gently underneath as he cover her body over as he climbed into bed. They lied there in silence, she lightly grazed her fingertips snuggling into his chest without waking up, he kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her and falling asleep as well.


	2. Brian, Leighanne and Baylee

Coming home from hanging with friends, Baylee was talking to his girlfriend on the phone, slipping the key into the lock. He stepped inside the house before removing his jacket and cowboy hat. Hanging them in his bedroom closet, he starts chuckling about something.

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be great this summer." Baylee said, removing his shoes before stepping out. "I can't wait, either. My first US opening act on my dad's concert World Tour, and I'm gonna be in New York."

He headed through the dining room, down the hallway into the living room, when he heard someone giggle from the area of his dad's office. Maybe his parents are up, but watching a movie or something. That was something they did often, while he's out with friends or when he's with his girlfriend. Baylee suddenly stopped at the sound of a man laughing coming from the den.

"Gracie, let me call you back. I think my parents are awake." Baylee replied through the phone. "Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

After hanging up and putting the phone in his pocket, Baylee opened up the door to find his dad's office dark, but he starts to hear what appears to heavy moaning from outside the office and heads towards the den where the backyard is where a soft romantic music filled the room and very dim lighting from candles set the room aglow. Taking a deep breath, he walks over to the sounds and sees rose petals covering the floor of the den before stopping dead in his tracks when he look up at the scene before him of something moving underneath a sheet before it drop to reveal what it was. His heart fell to the floor as he found his mom sitting up naked and straddling his dad, before his father flipped her over on her back. Silencing his phone, Baylee just froze in embarrassment!

"Oh, God! Mom, Dad?!" Baylee yelled.

Their son's mortified scream caused the couple to separate in horror! Brian immediately rolled on the bed covering his lower body with the sheets as Leighanne, gasped, scampered to cover her entire naked body with the same blanket before the two saw their teenager ran off!

"B-Bub, wait!" Brian gets up, pulling the sheet around his waist and goes after Baylee, leaving Leighanne holding the other sheet to her body, still in shocked. "Bub! Bub, wait! Baylee!"

_**3 hours earlier** _

Brian and Leighanne were sitting on the patio, finishing dinner while watching the stars as they shine and glimmer.

Leighanne was amazed. "Wow, I can't believe you made this happened.

"You can thank our son for that." Brian held Leighanne's hand. "Baylee gave us the night off to hang with friends."

"Wow."

Pulling Leighanne close to his body, Brian kiss her hair as the night softly . He brush his fingers against her shoulder and down her arm before kissing her hand.

"Tonight was really beautiful." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah well...it's not over just yet." he said smiling.

"Ooh, really?"

He turned on a soft, romantic playlist on his phone turning the volume down low, a sensual beat began to fill the room. He then pulled the curtains closed, grabbed a pack of matches and lit the few candles that sat around the room. Smoke billowed up from the match stick, he then turned the lights out.

"What's this?" Leighanne steps inside the den.

The entire den was decorated with red rose petals sprinkling all over a soft satin sheet lay across the floor, surrounded in a very sudden candlelight glow. Looking around the room, Leighanne was completely surprise before turning to Brian, who gave her a smile.

"I lit candles, put some romantic music on, and figure we end tonight's festivities with a little quiet time."

Brian pulled Leighanne close as they kissed softly, their lips brushing together lightly before melding into each other. "What does that mean?" she asked, he grinned at her wickedly, she giggled as they got down to the floor, her head hitting the pillows, he swept her hair away from her face.

She reached up to run her hands to unbutton his shirt, before pushing it off his shoulders, her fingertips lightly grazing his chest, he took her hand and held it in his own, kissing it softly, their noses brushed together.

"I love you, baby." he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, babe." she said softly to him as he pressed his lips to hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, the satin feel of her dress feeling smooth as his hands roaming her body. His fingertips lightly grazed her arms, he pulled the zipper of her dress down and slightly pull the straps down her arms. The satin slid against her smooth skin as he slowly pulled it from her body, it glided to the floor, leaving her in her panties.

She pulled him down on top of her, he began to grind his body against hers. They sat up and she stood on her knees reaching out to grab the button of his pants and pulled it open, pulling the zipper down, looking at him seductively. He wrapped his arm around her waist burying his face into the crook of her neck, working downward, softly kissing and sucking on her cleavage. His breath starts to quicken when he felt himself become harder as he kissed her neck.

He leaned forward, lying her down on the bed, he pulled the covers over and they settled in between the sheets. She trickled her fingertips lightly down his sides, coming to his boxers, she hooked her fingers into the waistband and sweep them down his legs, letting it join the pile of clothes that were spreading on the floor. He ran his hands down her sides, squeezing her gently planting soft kisses on her thighs.

The aching for him was unbearable as he slid her panties down her legs. His lips crashed on top of hers, taking her mouth into a long wanting kiss. She gasped, her mouth falling open as she felt him thrust inside her, her head fell back, she sighed, moaning softly. They slowly rocked back and forth, he groaned as he felt her nails dig into his back. He pulled the sheet away from her full breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue, filling his hand with the other and squeezing it, groping her.

"Brian!" Leighanne lets out a giggle as Brian laughed, before trailing his mouth over to her chest.

He sucked softly on her other breast, she moaned as he teased the other with his thumb flicking it back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him further inside of her, he began to move faster. She ran her fingers through his hair, whimpering softly, he groaned as he continued to thrust into her each time harder and quicker. He moaned, reaching forward to grip the sheets in his fists, his thrusts becoming harder.

Just as things were heating up, the romantic couple didn't even notice their son coming home or hear him coming out of the office and stopping by the den, watching the entire thing.

_**Present time** _

Sitting in his room, trembling, Baylee started to have a major panic attack when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Surprisingly, it was his parents, wearing robes, looking very concerned about their son.

"Hey, Baylee." Leighanne softly said. "You got a minute?"

"That's fine."

Taking a seat on Baylee's bed, Brian regrettably looked at his lookalike son, his face completely red.

"Look, Bub. Your mother and I wanted to check in with you, and see if you were okay. I know tonight might have been weird for you. But if you don’t want to talk about it, we understand. and this is a way that we express love to each other. I’m sorry you walked in and that makes us all feel uncomfortable, but this is something natural that happens between two consenting adults."

Baylee grimaced at the horrifying image in his head, nevertheless at what his father said. "Oh, my God!"

Looking at each other, Brian and Leighanne glanced at their only son, worrying that their 'quiet time' might have humiliate him tonight.

"Baylee, listen." Leighanne put a hand on her son's shoulder as he looked up. "What your father and I are trying to say is this type of natural thing is kinda what we called 'Quiet Alone Time'."

"What?"

"In other words, we needed some time together, something you will know when you're a grown man." Brian confirmed.

"Okay, but I'm almost 17, I'm dating Gracie and about to tour with you guys this summer, so I don't think I would even thought of..."

Brian holds a hand up. "Oh, whoa! Bub, my son's not thinking of that right now. You also just started your music career and already following in your parents' footsteps. Remember that."

"Okay, I will keep that in mind, Dad."

"So, you understand what we're trying to say here?" Leighanne asked, tilting her head sideways.

Baylee darted at his parents before nodded and they embraced in a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I use a nice hot shower right about now." she said "Care to join me?" she asked sliding off him and off the bed, pulling the sheet around her. He smiled wickedly and got off the bed, she squealed as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Steam billowed out from the bathroom as they stepped out, wrapped in towels.

"Wow." he said "You're really amazing, you know that?" he asked.

"Yeah well, you're gonna be missed when you leave on tour." she said.

"Hey, you guys are always be the home I wanna come home to." Brian placed a kiss on Leighanne.

The night wore on, Leighanne's hair hung from the edge of the bed, cascading towards the floor they shared small kisses, the sheets twisted, pillows at their feet, the comforter had fallen to the floor. They broke apart, trying to catch their breath.

He groaned as he rolled over to the other side of the bed falling next to her. "Wow." he said panting.

"You know, tonight was incredible." she said, she rolled over and slid on top of him, planting small kisses along his neck and chest. "I wish we didn't freaked our son out."

"Yeah, me too. But, why don't we make up for that?" he said, running his finger down the center of her chest and hooking it into the blanket pulling it away from her.

"Oh? Well, how about I show you how hot I can really be?" she said pulling the sheet from his waist.

They reconnected in a deep kiss, he ran his fingers through her long-wet blonde locks, gently lying her back down on the bed, soaking the sheets with their slick wet bodies. Leighanne arched back as Brian wrapped his arms around her and kiss and nip on her neck, causing her to let out a moan. She bit her lip and digging her nails into his back, they slowly rocked back and forth. She sighed softly, gasping every time he entered her, he cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. His lips fell from her neck to her chest, planting soft kisses on her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair, whimpering softly, he groaned as he continued to thrust into her each time harder and quicker. They lied tangled in the sheets together still locked in deep and passionate kisses.

He held her closely. "I love you." he said drawing her in close, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I love you more." she said to him trailing her fingertips lightly across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest and they faded into sleep.


End file.
